character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0
|-|Jotaro Kujo (Part 3 Manga)= |-|Jotaro Kujo (Part 3 Anime)= |-|Jotaro Kujo (Part 3 OVA)= |-|Jotaro Kujo (Part 4 Manga)= |-|Jotaro Kujo (Part 4 Anime)= |-|Jotaro Kujo (Part 5 Manga)= |-|Jotaro Kujo (Part 5 Anime)= |-|Jotaro Kujo (Part 6)= |-|Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven)= |-|Star Platinum= |-|Star Platinum (Anime)= |-|Star Platinum (OVA)= |-|Star Platinum The World= |-|Star Platinum The World (Anime)= |-|Star Platinum Over Heaven= Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson to Joseph Joestar and Great Great Grandson to Jonathan Joestar. Jotaro gained his Stand because DIO was stabbed by the Stand Arrow which gave every Joestar a Stand. Jotaro didn't want to fight DIO since he believed it was nonsense until he saw that his mother was being killed by her own Stand and that the only way to save her was to kill DIO within fifty days. After defeating DIO, he saved the life of his mother and uncle (Though he wouldn't know this until ten years later). In Part 4, Jotaro went to Morioh to find Joseph's illegitimate child, Josuke Higashikata, and inform him of the existence of a murderous Stand User named Angelo who Jotaro helped Josuke to defeat and Jotaro would stay in Morioh to find the Stand Arrows that exist within Morioh and to stop the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. In Part 6, Jotaro found out that his daughter, Jolyne Cujoh, had been arrested and he knew that she had been framed by one of DIO's remaining minion. Jotaro had both his memories and his Stand taken by Enrico Pucci and was put into a coma because of this. Jolyne was able to get both his memories and Stand back and he helped his daughter and her friends fight against Pucci from stopping him from achieving DIO's plan to reaching "Heaven" and resetting the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C | High 7-C, 2-A with Hax | High 5-A | 1-C | High 1-C Name: Jotaro Kujo (Called JoJo by his friends) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Gender: Male Age: 17 in Part 3, 28 in Part 4, 30 in Part 5, 40 in Part 6 Classification: High School Student in Part 3, Marine Biologist in Part 4, 5 & 6 Powers and Abilities: |-|Jotaro Kujo=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Battle Result Impediment (Type 1), Pain Suppression (Has fought against Dio with three broken bones, Was barely affected by having a ceiling fan stabbed into his shoulder), Instinctive Reactions (Even while in a coma, his body attacked someone who tried to remove his hat), Fourth Wall Awareness (Stated that if he was to die who would replace him as the protagonist heavily implying that he knows he is in a manga), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Wasn't fazed by being set on fire to the point that fire was coming out of his mouth) and a Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Can see events in stopped time even after his time stop has run out) |-|Star Platinum=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has enhanced eyesight which allows Jotaro to see vast distances and examine nearly invisibly small objects), Air Manipulation (Star Platinum can breathe so hard that it can remove all of the air around someone and suck up all the fog in a city), Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Can stop time for five seconds), Body Control (Can store up all of its power in its finger and stretch it out), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven)=All previous abilities that canon Jotaro had, Holy Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Transmutation, Corruption, Mind Control and Disease Manipulation With the Corpse Parts |-|Star Platinum Over Heaven=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls to make himself stronger), Teleportation, Danmaku, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Dimensional Travel, Time Manipulation (Can travel across time and to alternative universes), Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Overwrote the abilities of both Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem), Total Event Collapse (Just like Made In Heaven it should be able to reset the universe), Time Travel, Time Stop, potential Time Acceleration, Fate Manipulation (Made it so everybody who would have died didn't even in alternative universes), Existence Erasure (The World Over Heaven erased Funny Valentine from every single universe in the multiverse), Mind Control, Resurrection (Can bring others back to life and control them), Biological Manipulation, Technopathy (Turned Vanilla Ice back into a human and fully controlled the robotic Stroheim), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Intangibility, Resistance to Time Stop (Has every ability that The World Over Heaven has) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Kicked a police officer so hard that he was sent flying and broke a garage door, Even when turned to a young child he can still hit a grown adult so hard that they go flying) | Large Town Level (Fully absorbed the Stand Justice which is as big as a town, Should be stronger than Weather Report, Overpowered and harmed DIO and The World (A Stand considered by DIO, a man who encountered many Stands and researched all of the ones he has seen, the strongest Stand in terms of physical strength) even once he reached his peak strength, Has been stated to be the strongest Stand to appear within Part 4 meaning that Star Platinum is stronger than Stands like Crazy Diamond and Red Hot Chili Pepper) | Large Town Level (Is as strong as his canon self), Multiverse Level+ with Hax (Is comparable to The World Over Heaven which erased Funny Valentine out of every universe across the infinite multiverse, Overwrote the multiverse to undo the damage that Heaven Ascension DIO and completely change the multiverse to make sure that everyone survives throughout their part) | Dwarf Star Level (Is comparable to Namek Saga Goku) | Complex Multiverse Level (Is comparable the protagonist at the end of the game who is able to fight Prometheus) | High Complex Multiverse Level (Is comparable to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo who has infinite 11th dimensional power) Speed: Superhuman Movement Speed (Ran hundreds of metres in a few seconds) with MFTL reactions (Is comparable to Josuke and Okuyasu, Reacted to attacks from The World, Crazy Diamond and Killer Queen) | MFTL (Has been stated to be faster than light without the usage of time stop, Has fought on par with Silver Chariot who was able to cut a Stand that turned into a beam of light while it was moving, Speedblitzed Killer Queen while Jotaro was heavily injured, Stated by Koichi that Star Platinum would easily beat Red Hot Chili Pepper which Koichi stated was faster than light) | Inaccessible (Is comparable to The World Over Heaven which has reacted to attack from Gold Experience Requiem (The World Over Heaven was able to Overwrite Gold Experience Requiem before Gold Experience Requiem could Reset The World Over Heaven back to Zero) and Tusk Act 4, which is able to move in stopped time) | MFTL '(Is superior to his canon counterpart) '| Immeasurable (Comparable to the protagonist) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Can fully lift up and carry Noriaki Kakyoin, someone who weighs around 65 KG) | Class K (Held up the giant Stand High Priestess' upper jaw and head before breaking High Priestess' teeth) Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Dwarf Star Level | Complex Multiverse Level | High Complex Multiverse level Durability: Large Town Level (Survived an attack from his own Stand, Has taken a barrage of attacks from The World, Survived a powerful blast from Sheer Heart Attack) | Large Town Level (Can physically deflect attacks from Silver Chariot with Anubis, The World and Crazy Diamond) | Large Town Level (Is as durable as the canon version of Star Platinum) | Dwarf Star Level (Is comparable to Namek Saga Goku) | Complex Multiverse Level (Is comparable to the protagonist) | High Complex Multiverse level (Can take hits from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Stamina: Very High (Continued fighting against DIO after DIO broke three separate bones and almost being crushed by a Steamroller Was completely fine after having his entire body engulfed in fire, Got back up after being blown up by Sheer Heart Attack, Was still able to move after having half of his body melted by Bug-Eaten, Managed to stay awake for a minute after he had stopped his heart from beating) Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres, Hundreds of Kilometres with Sniper Bullets, Universal with Time Stop '''| Standard melee range to Several metres, Multiversal with Rewriting Reality Standard Equipment: Binoculars, Pellets, Sniper Bullets Intelligence: Genius (Has outsmarted both D'Arby brothers and beat both of them at their best games (Poker for the Older D'Arby and the video game Oh! That's a Baseball! for the Younger D'Arby) who are considered geniuses by DIO, Managed to predict exactly what DIO would do in their fight multiple times (Jotaro planned for DIO throwing knives at him, planned a trick to play dead so DIO would let his guard down and get close to him, planned a trick which would make DIO think that he could stop time before making DIO realise the trick then surprising DIO by moving in stopped time and even which specific manhole DIO was going to jump down), Is a highly trained Marine Biologist who is able to write a thesis on marine life while searching for a serial killer, Figured out how Sheer Heart Attack worked within the short amount of time he was fighting it) Weaknesses: Any damage that Star Platinum takes so does Jotaro, Star Platinum has a range of two metres and a range of ten metres with Star Finger and has a hard time fighting opponents that are out of his range, He can only stop time for five seconds at max and at minimum he can only stop time for a second, Due to being human repeated usage of time stop puts a strain on Jotaro's body which became, even more, taxing the older he got, If Jotaro stop using time stop then it will lose its effectiveness and he won't be able to stop time as long as he could at his max to the point that his time stop had decreased down to a single second, Jotaro can't use time stop right after he already used it Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Jotaro Kujo= * Joestar Secret Technique: Jotaro can use the Joestar Secret Technique that his Grandfather, Joseph, taught him. This is when Jotaro runs away from his opponent which gives the implication of fear, however, while running, Jotaro is coming up with a plan to beat his opponent. |-|Star Platinum= File:StarPlatinumStandRush.gif|Star Platinum's main method of attack is to rapidly punch the opponent. File:StarPlatinumCrushesBug.gif|Star Platinum's speed and precession exceed most Stands. File:StarPlatinumsGoodEyeSight.gif|Star Platinum has enhanced eyesight which can examine small objects and see far. File:StarFinger.gif|Star Platinum can build up power in its finger which extends it. File:StarPlatinumTimeStop.gif|Star Platinum can stop time across the universe for five seconds. File:EnteringDIOSWorld.gif|Since Star Platinum can stop time, it can also move when others stop time. * Star Platinum: '''Star Platinum is a Close-Range Stand which takes the form of a tall muscular man which is roughly Jotaro's size. It has incredible speed, strength and precision. Its main method of attack is to rapidly punch any opponent that gets into his range. Jotaro gained Star Platinum after DIO was pierced by the Stand Arrow and every one of Jonathan's descendants gained a Stand. ** '''Super Strength and Speed: Star Platinum has been shown to be one of the strongest and fastest Stands period. Star Platinum can casually stop the force of a moving truck, pull and throw a car with one arm, can break bolder sized teeth within seconds and hold up a steamroller while it is being forced down on him by The World's punches. Star Platinum's speed allows it to fight on par with other Stands like Silver Chariot which can react to beams of light. ** Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum has enhanced sight which can be used to see impossibly small objects as if he was looking through a microscope or to use its eyes like binoculars to see far away objects in a good amount of detail. ** Precision: Star Platinum, despite its strength and speed can control its power to do precise tasks such as catching a bug-sized Stand between its fingers without crushing it, catching a bullet from a gun fired mere centimetres from Jotaro's head, being able to perfectly sketch a fly from a blurry image in seconds and removing a flesh bud which is so difficult that even professional brain surgeons can't remove it without killing the person it is attached to. ** Enhanced Breathing: Star Platinum has the ability to breathe in hard enough to suck in an entire town's worth of fog and suck in all the air that is around a person, preventing them from breathing and suffocating them in the process. ** Star Finger: Star Platinum can store power in its finger which stretches Star Platinum's fingers which can be used to pierce through people and attack opponents outside of Jotaro's range. *** Star Platinum The World: During the final battle with DIO, Star Platinum evolved into Star Platinum The World, this upgraded version of Star Platinum allows Jotaro to stop all time across the universe for a maximum of five seconds, it also allows him to see into other peoples stopped time even after his own time stop has ended. The only downside is that as Jotaro became older he couldn't use time stop as often since it put a strain on his body due to his age. Due to Jotaro not using time stop at all from the fight with DIO to the fight with Josuke (A timespan of ten years), Jotaro became out of practice with Time Stop and could only stop time for a single second, however, with repeated uses of time stop he eventually built up to his maximum of five seconds. |-|Star Platinum Over Heaven= * Star Platinum Over Heaven: Star Platinum Over Heaven is a Close-Range Stand that evolved from Star Platinum, as such it contains all of Star Platinum's previous abilities and gained a new ability which allowed to fight on par with The World Over Heaven. ** Rewriting Reality: '''The new ability that Star Platinum gained was the ability overwrite reality, with this Jotaro, can heal himself, erase people from existence, time travel and mind control those around him. The only downside is how Star Platinum Over Heaven has to hit the thing Jotaro wishes to overwrite with Star Platinum Over Heaven's fists. '''Key: Jotaro Kujo | Star Platinum | Star Platinum Over Heaven | Famicom Jump II | Jump Force | Jump Ultimate Stars Note 1: While Crazy Diamon managed to break through Star Platinum's guard when the first met, this does not mean Crazy Diamond is stronger. This is both stated at the beginning and end of Part 4 which refers to Star Platinum as "The User of the strongest Stand known to man" and "Is the number 1 in accuracy, speed and power." and it is also shown by how Jotaro manages to speedblitz Yoshikage Kira someone who Josuke had a Stand that was not too much weaker than Crazy Diamond. Crazy Diamond breaking through Star Platinum's guard can be taken as Jotaro underestimating Josuke or Star Platinum not meeting any Stand which was as powerful as Crazy Diamond in over 10 years since his battle with DIO (Which Jotaro even says has lead to him being out of practice). Note 2: In an interview with Hirohiko Araki, the creator of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, he stated that The World and Star Platinum's time stop stopped all time across the universe rather than a specific range. Note 3: Star Platinum is confirmed to be faster than light with both feats and statements. Not only is Star Platinum confirmed to be the fastest Stand in Part 4 which means that Star Platinum is faster than Red Hot Chili Peppers which is stated to be faster than light with Koichi stating that Star Platinum could keep up with that speed. Star Platinum is stated to be faster than light in Part 6 without the needing time stop. The only reason Star Platinum struggled to fight against Polnareff when he was possessed by Anubis is because Anubis kept getting faster in their fight rather than Silver Chariot with its armour on being faster than Star Platinum. Note 4: Star Platinum The World does not stack damage it does while time is stopped. This has been shown to be false when DIO punched through Kakyoin, when Jotaro broke Kira's hand, when Jotaro and DIO damaged the steamroller and when Jotaro damaged Sheer Heart Attack. All of these times, the damage was dealt to the opponent while time was stopped. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), Diavolo's profile (Both were High 7-C, End of Part 3 Jotaro was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1